Teldrassil
(20,400) (1,440) (1,200) (720) (180) (22) |level=1-12 Other (240) |government=Elected council |rulers=High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind Archdruid Fandral Staghelm |major=Darnassus (15,000) Dolanaar (5,000) Aldrassil (2,000) |minor=Rut'theran Village (300) |languages=Darnassian, Common, Ursine |faiths=Ancients, druidism, Elune |resources=Gold, hunting, leather, timber |affiliation=Alliance |loc=The Veiled Sea / Northern Kalimdor |source= }} Off Kalimdor's northern coast lies the island, and great tree of the same name, Teldrassil, the new home of the reclusive night elves and a stunning testament to the power of their magic and their connection with nature. In recent times, the night elves have moved their capital to an island off northwest Kalimdor. It was here that the Circle of the Ancients and the wise druids pooled their power to create another World Tree, but on a smaller scale. They called this tree Teldrassil (“crown of the earth”) and built their city of Darnassus atop it. The island takes the name of the "tree" as well, and a twilit forest now covers it. Teldrassil is truly massive, a huge trunk rising out of the sea and holding the entire night elf homeland, and the capital of Darnassus, in its boughs. The enterprise was not blessed by the Aspects, however, and the tree's growth has been flawed. Regardless, the behemoth of a tree dwarfs Nordrassil, even large enough that a decently large amount of land has emerged atop its gargantuan limbs. Trees, flora, and fauna are now verdantly spreading across the magical tree. Teldrassil sees very little PvP action due to the fact that Horde players have to cross through Darnassus. The only way for Horde players to get to Teldrassil itself is via ship from Auberdine on mainland Kalimdor. Most other starting areas are directly accessible by the opposing faction without such hazards. History After the cataclysmic events that followed the invasion of the Burning Legion, Malfurion went missing. Archdruid Fandral Staghelm took over the leadership of the night elven druids, convincing the Circle of the Ancients in Darkshore that it was time for the night elven people to rebuild the World Tree and regain their cherished immortality. However, his plan failed due to the fact that Nozdormu, the source of the night elves immortality, did not bless the tree. The Circle of the Ancients and powerful druids combined their powers to grow an immense tree in the Veiled Sea. They called the tree Teldrassil, meaning "crown of the earth" in Darnassian. The night elves made their new home in the boughs of Teldrassil, creating a forest of mighty trees and flowing rivers, bathed in the endless night that fell over the lands of the elves from the dawn of time. However, the calm of the enchanted forest has slowly fallen into the shadow of a sinister presence. Crazed furbolgs and fouler beasts have appeared in Teldrassil, occupying all the attention of the vigilant Sentinels and the wise druids to ensure the safety of their new home. Geography The majority of Teldrassil's upper reaches is open forest and it resembles a mid-sized forested island. Darnassus takes up a large chunk on the western side of this island, while smaller cities dot the remaining forest. All forms of terrain exist here, including streams, full-sized lakes, and a few hills that might be considered mountains. The entire zone of Teldrassil is in fact one huge tree, grown on an island off the coast of Kalimdor. As such, there is no ore to speak of here and the night elves are not known to be blacksmiths or miners. However, because the tree is so full of life, herbs are numerous here. Teldrassil contains no dungeons, raid dungeons, micro dungeons, or battlegrounds. It is the starting area for the night elves and contains a very sheltered 1-5 leveling area, Shadowglen. The night elf capital city of Darnassus can also be found in this zone, though the travel hub is actually located at Rut'theran Village (accessible by portal from Darnassus). Although Teldrassil is only the size of a mid-sized island in width, you must also take into account the sheer size in height that rivals any other island. It has been described as an "island continent". Another reference in the book and other sources simply call it an island. Maps and subregions .]] *A detailed area map (lists all creatures). *A topographic map of Teldrassil. Travel hubs Though the flight path to Teldrassil is technically in Rut'theran Village, the village is connected to Darnassus by a portal and is indeed the only way to get into the rest of the zone. Players can also reach Rut'theran Village by boat from Auberdine, which is the only way for Horde players to get onto the island. Adjacent regions Notable characters Teldrassil is home to several night elves of status. From the top of the tree Aldrassil, Tenaron Stormgrip sends promising young elves out into the world. In Dolanaar, Tallonkai Swiftroot leads the effort to fight back the corrupted furbolgs and satyr of the Great Tree, while in his small tent near Lake Al'Ameth, Denalan seeks to understand the nature of the strange affliction that is seeping into Teldrassil. Quests One of the most important quests for new night elf adventurers in Teldrassil is the quest chain. In this chain, night elves are sent to gather water from moonwells scattered all over the island. Each time they return with the moonwell water, they learn a little more of the night elf history. Other important quests include the quest chain, in which adventurers must help investigate a corruption of the timberlings of Teldrassil, and the chain, which deals with the corruption of the local furbolg population. Resources , a possible concept for Teldrassil.]] * Cloth ** * Herbs ** ** ** ** ** * Leather ** ** Wild creatures * Boars * Furbolgs * Grells * Harpies * Nightsabers * Owls * Spiders * Timberlings * Satyrs * Worgens Notes * While Teldrassil looks like a baobab with a thick trunk in World of Warcraft, it looks more like a regular tree in art, and will resemble such in Warcraft. The only reason it looks like this in-game is because the engine is based completely off height-mapping, which heavily limits terrain possibilities. Trivia Blizzard originally said the name of the island where Teldrassil was grown was named Kalidar on a preview website. External links